Reward cards, frequency cards, loyalty cards, etc. are distributed by retailers in order to track consumer spending and preferences and to offer rewards to loyal customers. The cards come in a number of sizes and shapes and are typically credit card sized or key chain card sized. The ideal reward card has a variable account number assigned to each customer. Accordingly, the card is designed to last as long as possible in order to reduce the cost to the retailer of supplying replacement cards for cards that are damaged or otherwise unusable.
In order to reduce the cost of producing the cards, the card stock is typically printed with variable data associated with a customer using, for example, and ink jet printer. Variable data may be included in a bar code, an encoded magnetic strip, a series of machine readable numbers, or other identifying indicia. Currently, the printed indicia on the cards is protected by laminating the cards with an adhesive film. The card stock that is printed is a silica filled porous polyolefin available from PPG Industries of Pittsburgh, Pa. under the trade name TESLIN.
In terms of recyclability, the TESLIN card stock has a recycle code of 7. Recycle codes vary from 1 to about 7. The lower the number the higher the degree of recyclability. TESLIN card stock is typically used for reward card applications because may be printed with an ink jet printer wherein the printed image is more durable than with other card stocks. Adding a clear laminating film to the TESLIN card stock to improve the durability of the card may further reduce the recyclability of the cards.
Hot and cold laminates are the most common methods used to protect printed areas on such cards. However, laminates tend to be expensive, typically costing 6 to 80 cents per square foot for materials. The labor-intensive nature of producing durable laminated cars also increases the cost of such cards. Laminates may be applied on one or both surfaces of the card. One-sided lamination may lead to excessive curling of card, whereas two-sided laminations may be very expensive in terms of material and labor costs and may excessively increase the thickness of the card. Adhesives used for cold laminates may be tacky at room temperature, leaving a sticky residue at the edges of the cards. Additionally, binders used in creating cold laminates are typically water-based, which means the card may delaminate if exposed to excessive water or other liquid. Laminates are also susceptible to trapped air pockets, which are viewed as card defects and may reduce the readability of the variable indicia on the card. Most importantly, care must be taken to ensure that the laminates are accurately aligned to the printed cards, and such alignment is especially critical for a continuous web laminate. What is needed therefore is a durable card construction that provides the card with a relatively low recycle code and that does not have the disadvantages of laminated cards described above.
With regard to the foregoing, the disclosure provides a reward or retailer's card and a method of making a card having an overall recycle code of no greater than about 5. The card includes a core card stock made of a material having a recycle code of no greater than about 5. Variable indicia is printed on the card stock. A hot stamped substantially transparent foil layer is applied to at least the variable printed indicia on the card stock to protect the printed indicia.
In another embodiment, the disclosure provides a method of making a retailer's card having a recycle code of no greater than about 5. The method for making the card includes printing variable indicia on a card stock having a recycle code of less than about 5. The variable printed indicia on the card stock is cured using ultraviolet (UV) light. A substantially clear foil layer is hot stamp over at least the UV cured printed indicia to protect the printed indicia. The resulting card has an overall recycle code of no greater than about 5.
An advantage of the embodiments of the disclosure is that substantially permanent cards may be made that are highly recyclable and do not require the lamination of films that may peel from the surface of the cards thereby allowing the printed indicia to be scraped off, smeared, or otherwise damaged. Accordingly, the disclosed embodiments not only protect the environment, but the embodiments also reduce the production costs of the cards and reduce the need for the retailers to replace damaged cards.